1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy regeneration device for a suspension system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy regeneration device that is disposed within a chassis spring of a suspension system, and that transforms kinetic energy generated by elongation and compression of the chassis spring to electrical energy by the piezo effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Basically, a suspension device of a vehicle is provided with a link or links for connecting a vehicle body, it supports in a vertical direction using a chassis spring and a shock absorber, and it can modulate horizontal relative movement of a vehicle body and a wheel by modulating rigidity and flexibility.
The suspension system is required to provide a comfort characteristic by preventing irregular input of various road conditions when it is driven, and stable characteristics when it turns or brakes.
A general scheme of a suspension system, as shown in FIG. 5, includes a knuckle 103 for rotatably supporting a wheel 101 and a lower arm for connecting a lower portion of the knuckle 103 to a vehicle body.
An upper portion of the knuckle 103 is connected to a lower portion of a strut bar (shock absorber) 107 and an upper portion of the strut bar 107 is mounted to a vehicle through a top mount 109.
An upper spring seat 113 and a lower spring seat 115 are disposed on the strut bar 107, and a chassis spring 111 is configured between the upper spring seat 113 and the lower spring seat 115.
The chassis spring 111 can reduce impact from the road and the strut bar 107 can reduce free vibration of the chassis spring 111 so that ride comfort can be enhanced.
An end of a stabilizer bar 117 configured to a vehicle body is connected to the strut bar 107 via a connecting link 119, and the stabilizer bar 117 controls roll of the vehicle body.
As described above, a strut-type suspension system is not complicated in scheme, is not expensive, guarantees a large space, and also provides small changes in layout of a wheel 101 according to mounting position.
The strut-type suspension system repeats bumps and rebounds according to driving conditions, and the chassis spring 111 repeats compressions and elongations to reduce impact from the road.
The chassis spring 111 generates kinetic energy by compressions and elongations; however the kinetic energy has not been recovered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.